Enquanto ela dormia
by SmokeandFeathers
Summary: Ele revelava os segredos de sua alma.


**-Ei, durma um pouco... – **_Ela ouviu Daryl dizer, e sorriu mansamente, que retribuiu daquele jeito que só ele sabe fazer. Estavam procurando por mantimentos junto com Rick e Tyresse, que cochilavam no banco de trás._

_**- **_**Por que não deixou que Rick ou Tyresse sentassem na frente? Eles poderiam te guiar melhor... – **_Disse, virando-se para encará-lo, os olhos brilhando em antecipação diante da resposta dele. _

**- Nah... Homens têm papo chato. Prefiro que você fique aí. **

_Ela riu, fazendo biquinho de beijo para ele, que em resposta ficou vermelho. _

**- É por isso que eu gosto de você, Pookie. – **_Riu novamente ao vê-lo fechar o cenho. _**- Quando isso tudo acabar, podemos brincar um pouco... Se é que você me entende. **_**– **__Piscou para ele, que bufou._

**- Mulher... – **_Ele sussurrou, vendo-a se aconchegar no banco, ainda sorrindo, tirando o cinto de segurança. Continuou observando, notando as sardas que ela tinha pelo rosto, que desciam até seu peito, o jeito sonhador que tinha quando dormia, a boca que não era nem muito pequena e nem grande demais, apenas na medida certa, e imaginou como seria prová-la. Sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha com tal pensamento, porém não conseguia desviar o olhar dela. _

**- Ei Carol... – **_Disse baixinho, vendo-a abrir os olhos preguiçosamente. _

**- O que foi, querido? - **_"Querido?" Ele pensou, e um meio sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Os olhos azuis claros dela fitando-o, e eram os mais bonitos que ele já vira em toda essa fodida vida. Não conseguia parar de olhá-la, ela bagunçava-lhe os pensamentos e ele sentiu as palavras perderem-se em seu subconsciente. Só voltou a realidade com o grito que Tyresse deu._

**- Puta que o pariu! Olhe para estrada, Daryl!**

_Ao olhar para onde o outro homem apontava, viu vários errantes no meio da estrada. E então, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Tentando desviar dos malditos monstros, perdeu o controle do carro, que capotou diversas vezes. Ele sentiu a mão de Carol tocar a sua, o rosto dela apavorado, os olhos lacrimejando, antes de vê-la voar pelo vidro dianteiro do carro. Ouviu gritos de Rick e Tyresse, e ele próprio quis gritar, correr para perto dela, pegá-la no colo e levá-la para longe dali. Porém o maldito cinto o impedia de fazer isso, e sua visão começou a ficar embaçada. Pôde ver Rick e Tyresse, que também estavam machucados, indo na direção dela, matando os errantes que insistiam em devorá-la. Não conseguia focalizar muito bem os dois, e ouviu um deles se aproximar e tirá-lo rapidamente do veículo. Não soube dizer para onde o levavam, porque logo em seguida a escuridão lhe pegou._

_Acordou assustado, tentando-se levantar rapidamente e sentiu uma forte tontura. Tentava lembrar-se do que acontecera, porém as memórias pareciam turvas. Percebeu que seu braço estava enfaixado e uma de suas pernas também e cruzou os braços, pensativo. Olhou para as paredes, percebendo que estava na cela que dividia com Carol, desde a chegada dos "woodburianos", ao ver o toque "feminino" que ela dera. Era isso! Carol! Será que ela estava bem? Ele levantou-se, sentindo uma pontada filha da puta nas costas. "Cacete, estou ficando velho!" Resmungou, ao estralar as costas. Saiu rapidamente da cela, procurando pelos corredores alguém que tivesse alguma informação sobre ela. Viu Rick parado no final do corredor, e viu que ele também tinha curativos espalhados pelo corpo. O xerife não notou sua presença, tão absorto estava em seus pensamentos. _

_**- **_**Onde ela tá? – **_Perguntou, fazendo com que o outro homem o fitasse. E então, Rick abaixou a cabeça, evitando encarar os olhos preocupados do caçador._

**- Sinto muito, Daryl.**

**- Pelo quê? **– _Falou confuso, observando o líder esfregar a têmpora nervosamente. _**– Venha. **

_Daryl obedeceu ao homem, seguindo-o. Não pôde deixar de observar os olhares de pena dos woodburianos, e até ouviu um deles sussurrar "Coitado. Ele é tão próximo á ela, não é?". Fechou o cenho, pensativo, e continuou seguindo o xerife. Percebeu que estavam na enfermaria da prisão, e continuou confuso. "Essa merda ainda funciona? Onde está Carol, cacete?" E então ele viu. A mulher estava deitada na cama, um corte feio, costurado ás pressas,que contrastava com sua pele branca e bonita e uma máscara de oxigênio improvisada estavam em seu rosto. Um horrível flashback atravessou sua mente e ele se lembrou de vê-la voar para fora do carro. Viu Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, Beth, Tyresse, e todos eles o fitavam desolados. Então, o velho interrompeu o incômodo silêncio que se instalara no ambiente._

**- A pancada foi forte demais para ela. Sinto muito. Ela está em coma.**

_O caçador piscou repetidas vezes, tentando assimilar a notícia que o ex-fazendeiro lhe dera. Beth aproximou-se dele, dizendo bem baixo, e ele podia ver que ela estava chorando. _

**- Oh, Daryl... Carol sempre foi como uma mãe para mim... E eu sei o quanto ela significa para você... Sinto muito...**

_E, depois da atitude corajosa da loirinha, todos se aproximaram, dando seus pêsames. Glenn, Maggie, Tyresse... Até Michonne apareceu. "Pêsames? Cacete, ela não tá morta! Não pode estar morta... Ela jamais me abandonaria assim... Ela também não...". _

_O caçador continuou parado, fitando a todos com olhos um tanto quanto assustados. E, de repente, correu para cama onde Carol estava deitada, abraçando-a e tentando levantá-la do lugar. Rick e Tyresse correram, tirando-o de cima da mulher desacordada._

**-****Vamos! Reaja! -**_ Falou agarrado á ela. _**- Não faça isso comigo! Não ouse morrer! - **_E, derrotado, depositou o corpo dela de volta a cama, empurrando para longe o xerife, que tentava afastá-lo da cama._

**- Ela está assim por minha culpa, não é? - **_Disse, fitando o homem parado á sua frente. _**- Foi porque eu capotei o maldito carro, não foi?**

**- Daryl... Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo... Foi uma fatalidade... Qualquer um de nós poderia estar nas condições dela... **

**- FOI OU NÃO FOI? - **_Ele gritou, e o xerife abaixou a cabeça, derrotado. _

**- Foi. **

_Daryl desabou em cima do corpo dela. Puta merda, ele a matou. Tudo porque não soube dirigir a porra de um carro. Lembrou-se da última coisa que vira. A mão dela tocando a sua, e sentiu seu peito doer. Tudo o que ele queria era ter se declarado para ela, dizer o quanto seu mundo parecia melhor com ela ao seu lado, o quanto a amava. E então, um balde de água fria foi jogado em cima dele, e a realidade realmente o pegou. Jamais a ouviria dizer "Pookie", algo que o irritava infinitamente, sugerir que eles transassem e qualquer outra coisa que o deixasse envergonhado. Não ouviria sua voz, doce e agradável, ou até mesmo dura, quando era preciso, não sentiria a presença dela antes mesmo dela chegar, não sentiria seu cafuné, algo que ela achava que era secreto, porém ele fingia dormir. Não sentiria mais nada. E isso o estava matando. _

**- Quanto tempo ela está assim? - **_Perguntou, não ousando levantar os olhos e encarar Rick._

**- Três dias. Você ficou desacordado esse tempo também... - **_Fez um gesto para Hershel, que entendeu e se aproximou. __**- **_**A queda foi muito forte, provocando um traumatismo craniano... Ao chegar aqui, somente fiz os curativos... Ela perdeu muito sangue e teve uma convulsão... E depois disso, ela simplesmente, como eu posso dizer... Apagou. - **_Hershel terminou a frase, fitando a todos em sua volta, e voltou sua atenção para Daryl, que nada fez, apenas continuou com a cabeça no peito de Carol. Rick entendeu que ele precisava de um momento sozinho, e fez com que todos saíssem da enfermaria. _

**- Eu realmente sinto muito. **_– O xerife confidenciou, antes de sair e fechar a porta atrás de si._

_Daryl levantou a cabeça, fitando-a pela primeira vez. Os lábios, na medida certa como ele mesmo dissera, tinham uma cor feia, além de um corte um pouco profundo e em um de seus olhos havia uma equimose. O caçador tocou os cabelos curtos e acinzentados dela, fazendo-lhe um cafuné como ela sempre fizera nele._

_**- Hey, Carol... Eu sei que você pode me ouvir. Eu pedi para que você ficasse a salvo, porém quem ferrou com tudo fui eu... **__– Parou, pigarreando, e limpou os olhos marejados. __**– Você é a única pessoa que realmente me entende, mesmo que eu não lhe diga nenhuma palavra. Sabe quando estou nervoso ou quando estou simplesmente perdido, somente olhando em meus olhos. Que nunca me negou algo ou deixou de me ensinar, mesmo se estivesse fula comigo. Nunca deixou de acreditar que eu poderia mudar, ser o homem de honra que você sempre disse que sou. E eu jamais deixarei de acreditar que você vai acordar e me chamar de Pookie de novo. **__– Levantou-se, sentando-se numa cadeira velha, no canto da sala. Curvou-se pra frente, as mãos cruzadas. _

**- Nove vidas, não é? Pois eu estarei aqui te esperando.**

_Continuou fitando-a por um tempo, até adormecer meio torto na cadeira._


End file.
